character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bardock (Canon, Composite)/Paleomario66
|-|Bardock= |-|Oozaru= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Time Breaker Base= |-|Time Breaker Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= Summary Bardock is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the mate of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Kakarot. A devoted and loyal warrior despite his low-class, after learning of Frieza's plans to destroy the Saiyans, he seeks to attempt to stop him at any cost and save his newly born infant son and the rest of his race. When Frieza launched his attack on Planet Vegeta there was little he could do to stop him. The attack was so powerful it sent him through time (at least in Xenoverse 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes, where he met Towa, who has enslaved him with a Mask, forcing him to do her bidding as a Time Breaker. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 4-C, higher as an Oozaru | 2-B | High 2-A Name: Bardock Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts), Ki Sensing with a Scouter (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Bardock locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Bardock grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically) | All previous abilities, Precognition (Bardock can see into the long-term future through uncontrollable visions) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Power Level, Martial Arts Mastery, Precognition, Ki Projection, Ki Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Transformation, Flight, Time Travel, Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Small Star level (One of the strongest low-class warriors of his time, and his power level was approaching that of King Vegeta, who destroyed a planet and two small planetoids with a single attack in the anime), higher as an Oozaru | Multiverse level (As a Super Saiyan 3, he was able to defeat Mira, who was powerful enough that he was going to break through dimensions and destroy the multiverse, which has countless timelines. As a Time Breaker, he put up a good fight against the Future Warrior and Time Patrol Trunks) | High Multiverse level+ (Fought the Heroes, Runaway Mira and the Dark Masked King) Speed: Relativistic+, FTL as an Oozaru | Inaccessible (Kept up with Mira) | Immeasurable (By fighting 5-Dimensional beings, he should have this speed automatically) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Star Class, higher as an Oozaru | Multiversal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Small Star level, higher as an Oozaru | Multiverse level (Took hits from Mira) | High Multiverse level+ (Survived a God Sphere produced by Beat with the added powers of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Piccolo and Xeno Trunks) Stamina: Very high. Even after being heavily wounded and nearly killed by Dodoria, Bardock was able to easily fight his way through an army of Frieza's men. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters as an Oozaru. Planetary with ki blasts. | Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. High Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His armor, scouter, and bandana. Intelligence: Bardock is an incredibly skilled warrior and one of the Saiyan's best in his time despite being a mere low-class warrior. Weaknesses: Though it possible that Bardock trained the weakness away, he can become weakened and disoriented if his tail is grabbed or removed. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Bardock's incredible power and abilities. *'Riot Javelin:' Bardock's signature attack, in which he gathers his ki into the shape of a sphere and launches it at his opponent. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Bardock will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Bardock to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Bardock is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Bardock will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Key: Canon | Xenoverse | Heroes NOTE: Time Breaker Bardock is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Online and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2